Renesmee Gets Schooled
by Vani Jane
Summary: One morning, Renesmee announces to all the unexpected--she wants to go to school. With Renesmee constantly surrounded by humans for seven hours and no one to stop her if anything goes wrong... how will school turn out for her?


**A/N: **My first Twilight fanfic! I hope you guys would like it—**NO FLAMES**. Please, a girl can only take so much. **NO FLAMES**! Please, **READ** and **REVIEW**. **NO FLAMES**.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight Saga or the movie, they respectfully belong to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment.

**Renesmee Gets Schooled:**

**She Gets Everything Her Way**

They all stared at Renesmee, the room became a complete silence after her sudden announcement. It was Esme who broke the silent by clasping her hands together loudly with a grin on her face.

"What a lovely idea," She said, making the other members of the family stare at her, "I haven't seen a child her age be so insisting on going to school! I think she should go."

"I don't think that's the issue here, Esme." Edward told his foster mother, "Nessie hasn't been surrounded by dozens of humans before—and for seven straight hours."

"He's right," Jasper agreed, "It's safe when she's with Charlie because she's used to his scent. But in a school full of humans… it's much more different and it might overwhelm her."

Renesmee stared at them blankly with an icy cool gaze that would have scared any child she appeared to be. Bella looked at her daughter and wondered why she had wanted to go to school so much.

She crouched down with a smile on her face, tucked a strand of Renesmee's hair behind the ear and asked in a soft motherly voice, "Why so eager, Nessie?"

"I want to learn." Resnesmee replied carefully as she held Bella's cheek lightly, showing her mother an image of a classroom with children learning subjects and listening to the teacher discuss.

Bella, for some reason, was touched by what Renesmee had shown her. With her vampiric strength, she had Renesmee sit on her arms as she faced Edward, whose face hardened; he probably had guessed which side Bella was rooting for.

"Bella, love." He said through his clenched jaw, he was forming fists on his sides, "Don't do this."

There were so many times that Edward needn't read her mind to know what she was thinking, she had became somewhat predictable when it came to Renesmee. Edward knew very well that Bella, Esme and Rosalie would always give Renesmee whatever she so desired.

"There's no other kid in this world who'd love to go to school as much as Nessie does," Bella said, trying to reason with Edward—which was quite hard when he'd set his mind to it. "We _can't _just let her _not _go to school. She's so eager."

Emmett's laughter roared from him as he stepped to Esme and Bella's side of the conversation, "I bet little Nessie got this from you, Edward.

"You can't blame her for wanting to go to school so much." Rosalie added, she was beside Bella now. "She must be bored here cooped up in this house. Isn't that right, Nessie?"

Renesmee looked at her Aunt Rose. If ever Rosalie had a weakness, it was a child's eyes. Renesmee slowly blinked her eyes; she looked like a crying angel. There was just _no way _that they won't send her to school now that the half-vampire had reeled half of the family to her side.

Slowly, Renesmee turned to her Grandfather and Aunt Alice. They were the only ones left to conquer. Grandfather Carlisle was a sure on her side since Grandmother Esme was on hers. If Aunt Alice were to go with Renesmee's side, everything would go according to plan.

Alice locked eyes with Renesmee. She was torn in two. She couldn't see the future when it came to Renesmee and that only made her even more protective of the only Cullen heir; Alice was just like Rosalie, Bella and Esme, she showered Renesmee with whatever the child would want.

"Alice!" Edward hissed.

"I'm sorry, Edward." Alice groaned.

Jasper's jaw tightened. He always—ALWAYS—was on Alice's side, no matter what. Come hell or fire, he was stuck with her and her decisions.

Edward turned to Carlisle, his only hope. Carlisle sighed and placed an arm around his wife. Edward was alone.

"No." Edward stated and left.

"Edward!" Bella called, placing Renesmee down to chase after her husband.

"Edward!" Bella called for the last time, finally catching up with Edward. She blocked his path to look at him in the eyes—okay, wrong decision. She couldn't concentrate. "Um. Come on, Edward. Why can't you allow her to go to school? Shouldn't we be proud of her instead?"

"I _am _happy that she's very eager to go to school, but her knowledge surpasses what they would teach her." Edward replied.

"Any other reasons?" Bella asked.

"The obvious one: She's not used to being surrounded by humans." Edward said, "She can—at anytime, lose control—snap—and kill one of her classmates."

"She wouldn't do that." Bella shook her head, "She's not like that. Edward, she's our daughter—she won't do that. I've got so much trust in her that she won't do that."

"It's not just—"

"And look where my trust got us." Bella continued, "If I hadn't trusted you, none of this would've happened—none of this would've been ours."

"You know what else has your trust done to us?" Edward raised an eyebrow at his lovely wife, "It got us Jacob."

Bella grinned. Their insults to each other were just for fun and laughs nowadays, a past time. No more the spiteful ones like before—

_Could it be?_

"What are you thinking, Bella?" Edward asked as he held her cheek when her facial expression suddenly changed.

Bella stared at Edward, "Um. Nothing, nothing. I just… spaced out. Um. Are you still going to stand on your side of the battlefield? Everyone's on the other side."

Edward side, threw his arm around her shoulders, "It was hard trying to resist Nessie. I'm afraid I can't continue doing it for much longer."

"Good." Bella smiled as they walked back to the house, "So, should I tell her the news or should you?"

"Do the honors."

Resnesmee saw both her parents walking back to the mansion and ran to them, embracing her father. Bella laughed as Edward picked Renesmee up and made her sit on his arm as if she weighed no more than a two-month infant.

"What's with the lone face?" Edward smiled when he asked. He read her mind, she was sorry and willing enough to quit the school idea—he was guilty for letting her feel that way. "Don't think that. Your mother—and the rest of the family—convinced me to agree. None of them can keep their thoughts for themselves."

Renesmee grinned at her father and embraced him tightly, "Thank you, Daddy."

"By Monday, you'll start attending school!" Alice announced excitedly, just getting off the phone with the principal of Renesmee's new school.


End file.
